


Riding High

by camerasparring



Series: Cam Boys In Love [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Intercrural Sex, Just a little vignette for the universe as a treat, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring
Summary: “Why are you so desperate to get to, oh fuck, to class,” Richie breathes into the small of Eddie’s back while Ben kisses at Eddie’s shoulders, “when you could just skip and we could keep doing this.”This, meaning, mostly, Richie fingering Eddie’s ass, pushing in slow and deliberate while Richie watches, mesmerized, by how hungrily Eddie’s hole stretches and swallows.-Little ficlet in my Cam Boys In Love universe based off a line in the second chapter about making Eddie come twice.Request from Twitter.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Cam Boys In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671784
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	Riding High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omniocularz (adaptation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/gifts).



> This is just in universe, during the events of chapter two, a request from a lovely person on twitter, everyone say thank you andie!!

“Why are you so desperate to get to, oh _fuck_ , to class,” Richie breathes into the small of Eddie’s back while Ben kisses at Eddie’s shoulders, “when you could just skip and we could keep doing _this_.” 

This, meaning, mostly, Richie fingering Eddie’s ass, pushing in slow and deliberate while Richie watches, mesmerized, by how hungrily Eddie’s hole stretches and swallows. 

Eddie’s head lifts from where it’s been dangling between his arms, up on all fours on the bed. 

“I can’t fucking skip, this is serious stuff! I have to graduate on time and I can’t- _hah_ , Rich, _that_ , _there_ ,” Eddie gasps, and Richie almost comes, even though no one has touched his dick, because Eddie doesn’t talk much in bed, but _god_ , when he does-

“That good, Eds?” Ben asks, smoothing a hand over the wings of Eddie’s shoulder blades. Eddie nods, head falling back down as he pants.

“Yeah, yeah, harder.”

So Richie goes harder. And uses his free hand, previously gripped around the meat of Eddie’s thigh, to stroke over his own cock.

It’s easy on all fours, and Eddie starts to push back in earnest when Ben moves to kiss him. Then Richie’s trapped between the sensations of the wet, aching suction of Eddie’s asshole, stretching prettily around his pointer and middle fingers, and the tight grip he has on himself, and when he pushes in _just_ right, Eddie starts to shiver all over. Richie watches him pull from the kiss to slam a fist into the mattress.

“ _Shit_ ,” Eddie whispers brokenly, “I’m gonna-”

Then he’s bucking like a bronco against Richie’s fingers, spurting come all over Richie’s bed. 

Ben moans, licking his lips, and immediately moves to feed his cock into Eddie’s trembling mouth.

That’s what SluttyHole469 wanted. And that they shall have. 

Eddie’s still blowing his load when he groans around Ben’s dick. His chest is heaving and Richie’s fingers have stilled, but just for a moment. Richie knows he can go again. He just _feels_ it. He also _feels_ Eddie humping onto his fingers, asking for more, and as soon as Ben’s dick slips from his mouth, still attached with a string of saliva to Eddie’s tongue, Eddie confirms it audibly, too.

“I can come again, Richie,” he says, and Richie snorts, because Eddie was adamant he could make it to class, but he knows from experience that having Ben’s perfect, leaking dick in your mouth will ruin your concentration for the rest of the day. Add two orgasms on top of it, and Eddie’s brain will be a goner. 

But Eddie’s gasping and moaning and Richie thinks of the eager commenter who wanted to see Eddie fingered and decides to give them a real show for their money. They are a consistently big tipper, after all. It’s all about customer service.

Before Ben’s able to stick his dick back in Eddie’s waiting mouth, Richie frees his fingers and wraps them around Eddie’s ribs to lie him down on his side.

“That okay, Haystack?” Richie asks, and Ben stares down at Eddie’s heaving form to consider it, “I figure you’re strong enough to hold yourself up and just fuck down into his mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie groans, eyes rolling around in his head. 

“Y’okay Eddie?” Richie says, and Eddie starts a desperate nod against the sheets. 

“Gotta hurry,” he whispers, and both Ben and Richie laugh, hearty and rough through the waves of lust. Then Ben shrugs and leans over to place his hands over Eddie’s head. Richie slots in behind Eddie, spooning him, really, but he tries not think about it.

He tries not to think about a lot. 

It’s easy once he slips back into Eddie, fingers _deep_ and searching this time, pressing against his prostate right off the bat, because he’s done this a few times now, and he knows what pushes Eddie’s buttons. Well. Button. But maybe over time he’ll find the other ones. 

Ben’s losing it already from the sucking heat of Eddie’s mouth, his hips pistoning down in a stunning rhythm, and Richie almost loses focus at the sight of him before Eddie slaps at Richie’s thigh.

Richie feels feral. He spreads Eddie’s thighs open, holding one so it’s slightly elevated. Eddie’s hand flies down to his own cock and Richie wants to fuck his thighs. Oh _fuck_.

“ _Eddie_ ,” he lets slip, just imagining it, thrusting his hand harder. Eddie jolts on the bed. 

“Gonna fuckin- gonna blow in your mouth, Eddie,” Ben says.

God, Richie loves Ben’s dirty talk. He wants more.

“You gonna fill him up, baby?” Richie asks, and Ben meets his eyes. The stunning combination of the tight, pulling feel of Eddie’s hole and Ben’s gaze burns a fire in him, and he never wants any of them to come, he just wants to keep doing this. He always fucking feels this way when they’re here. 

“Yeah, _shit_ , Eddie, you want it?” 

Eddie nods around him, breath stuttering in his chest, pushing hard onto Richie’s fingers. 

“He’s so tight around me, Ben, he’s gonna come again soon, aren’t you?”

Richie bites gently into Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie shakes and shakes and _shakes_ against him, and Ben pulls out to come all over his chest, mark him up, because right now they’re still mostly talk about swallowing, even though they’re all clean. The optics of it are beautiful, really, so Richie hardly minds. Even if he wouldn’t mind a load of Ben’s come deep in his ass, but that’s for another day. 

Right now he’s gentling Eddie through orgasm. Listening to Ben whine through his, too. 

And before he knows it, they’re both turning to him, hungry looks and wriggling fingers, and Richie almost cowers under the attention.

“Your turn, big man,” Ben says, and Richie _keens_ , but he stops Eddie from turning in his grip with a strong hand to his shoulder. 

Ben leans down to kiss him, so he accepts it, but only because Ben is an amazing kisser. When they break apart, he’s fuzzy-eyed and hard as a rock, so he pulls his shit together.

“Can I- Eddie, can I fuck your thighs?” 

“Yes, _yes_ , do that,” Eddie says, reaching a hand behind him to grab at Richie’s erection. He fits it perfectly under his balls and _clenches_.

“Oh my- _Eddie_ ,” Richie gasps. He hears Ben laugh from somewhere, but all of his attention is zeroed down to the way a recently-fucked-out Eddie is fisting a whole palm’s worth of lube between them to make the slide easier. 

Ben knee-crawls forward to slot his mouth onto Richie’s as Richie goes to town, humping without care or control because Eddie is egging him on with hands burning pink prints into the skin of his thigh. It’s almost like they’re fucking for real, and Richie clings to that thought as he starts to break apart. Eddie’s fingers touch gently over the head of Richie’s straining dick at the same time Ben pulls back to whisper, “Come for us,” against his lips and surprise, surprise, turns out Richie is the goner after all.

He buries his face in Eddie’s back, sneaking a kiss in as he tires himself out, pumping his hips and wringing himself dry. 

When they’re all cleaned up, Eddie sprints out the door with three minutes to spare and Ben beams at his computer. 

“Lots of tips?” Richie asks, feeling light-headed.

“Oh yeah, man,” Ben says, “people really think we’re hot, I guess.” 

Richie blinks. 

“Guess so,” he laughs, patting Ben on the back and heading to shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment or yell at me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/camerasparring) or BOTH, I love to hear from you if you're able/willing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
